La naissance du seigneur Luminosum
by RoseRebelle
Summary: Dans ce monde là un jeune garçon n'a qu'une seule obsession : Connaitre ses parents. Seulement comment réaliser ce rêve quand ces derniers ne sont plus de ce monde ? A moins d'être suffisamment puissant pour remonter le temps... [En cours]
1. Chapitre 1 L'histoire d'une survie

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction ! Donc ne soyez pas trop méchant je débute seulement... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)

Poutou :D

* * *

**Chapitre I**

L'histoire d'une survie

Sous bien des aspects, pratiquer la magie améliore votre vie mais lorsque cette dernière a été détruite par la première, comment survivre ?

Cette question tourna dans la l'esprit du jeune garçon.

L'année passée avait bouleversé sa vie. Tout d'abord, il avait appris la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. Ensuite, il avait appris la vraie signification du mot magie et pour finir il avait rencontré l'homme qui fut à l'origine de la destruction d'une partie de son existence. Oh ! Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la consolation de savoir qu'il était « le survivant » que tous le monde regardait avec curiosité en attendant un quelconque signe particulier de sa part mais tout cela, le garçon s'en moquait. L'envie de revoir ses parents l'obsédait depuis son retour de Poudlard, il restait des heures allongé sur l'herbe à repenser à cette douloureuse année où il n'avait jamais été si proche de les connaître seulement voilà, il ne les connaîtrait jamais vraiment. A cette conclusion le garçon prénommé Harry sentie une vive douleur dans sa poitrine. Non, il ne les connaîtrait jamais, la magie avait détruit cette vie qu'il aurait pu passer avec ses parents.

Une idée lui été venue il y a quelques semaines, si la magie pouvait détruire, elle pouvait aussi réparer ?

Mais bien sûr, il y avait les lois ! Évidemment il ne pouvait utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard sous peine d'être sanctionné et il ne voulait pas compter sur sa nouvelle notoriété pour le sauver. Alors il avait relu tous ses livres en cachette dans l'espoir de se perfectionner. Il avait découvert à son grand étonnement qu'il avait bien plus de pouvoirs qu'il ne l'avait montré auparavant.

Il pouvait se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre rien qu'en y pensant, cela lui avait permis de se rendre dans des endroits inaccessibles jusque là. La première fois qu'il avait transplané, il avait craint qu'on ne lui retire sa baguette mais devant l'évidence il ne pouvait qu'être heureux ! La loi mis en place par le ministère pour empêcher tout débordement de jeunes sorciers n'avait apparemment aucun effet sur lui. C'est ainsi qu'un beau jour de juillet, il s'était rendu pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque de son école avec sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras.

« Alors par où commencer ?... » s'était dit Harry pour lui même.

Et c'est vrai qu'il était dur de faire son choix. Dans la pièce immense se dressait de gigantesques étagère remplies de livres de toutes tailles.

Devant tout ce travaille qui l'attendait il dû revenir chaque jour pendant cinq semaines. Il s'installait sur une des tables de travail avec une pile de livres impressionnante devant lui. Il ne levait que très rarement les yeux de sa lecture. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait, il avait découvert une étrange porte débordant de protection magique. De toute évidence, ils ne voulaient pas qu'on y accède, cela suffit à enflammer la curiosité du garçon qui tenta par tous les moyens d'y accéder. Après une heure de recherches infructueuses, une chose étrange se produisit... Il sentit son corps se soulever dans les airs et se déplacer lentement vers la porte interdite. Harry réprima son envie de hurler de peur d'attirer quelqu'un par ses cris. Alors il se laissa porter, une angoisse commença à arriver lorsqu'il se rapprocha de la fente de la porte. Il constata avec étonnement qu'il était parfaitement à la bonne taille pour passer au dessous de la porte. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, son corps reprit sa taille normale et Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une inspection complète de son corps pour s'assurer que rien n'avait bouger. Cela devait faire partie d'un de ses tours de magie incontrôlables qui lui arrivaient régulièrement. Il n'y pensa plus et se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait.

La pièce sombre était remplie elle aussi de livres mais ces derniers n'étaient pas comme dans l'autre partie de la bibliothèque. Ils étaient quasiment tous noir et tous recouverts d'une fine couche de poussières comme si personne ne se préoccupait de leur état. C'est là qu'il comprit. Il était dans la réserve, la partie interdite aux élèves car débordant de livres sur la magie noire. Il passa repartir mais se raviva...

« La magie noire fait partie de la magie non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas en apprendre plus ?» pensa Harry.

Il avait donc soigneusement sélectionné les livres qui l'intéressait et était rentré chez les Dursley avec son butin. Il s'était dit que personne ne semblait venir dans cette partie de la bibliothèque donc ils ne se rendraient sans doute pas compte de leur absence.

Il se retourna dans l'herbe. Il préparait son plan dans sa tête dans les moindres détails, les livres lui avaient appris bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait ainsi découvert que toute personne transplanant dans l'enceinte de Poudlard déclenchait une alarme mais il semblait échapper à ce sort aussi.

Il avait tant de questions qu'il aurait aimé poser mais à qui ?

La première personne à qui il avait songé était Hagrid. Il avait été la première personne à lui révéler sa réelle identité mais il doutait que le géant puisse répondre à ses questions. Il avait alors pensé à Dumbledore, sans doute la personne la plus à mène de lui répondre mais le veille homme n'avait de tout évidence pas tout dit à Harry sur ses pouvoirs ou alors peut être que lui même ne le savait pas...

Voilà où il en était. Réaliser son plan demandait de l'expérience et beaucoup de connaissances. Harry n'était qu'un jeune sorcier et il le savait, aussi puissant soit-il, il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'un sorcier d'à peine douze ans ne connaissait pas. Il voulait revoir ses parents et il avait mis tout en œuvre pour cela.

Il avait passé sa journée d'anniversaire à la bibliothèque mais ne s'en plaignait pas, les Dursley ne faisait plus attention à sa présence depuis qu'il était rentré alors qui pouvait le lui reprocher ?

Il reçu des lettres de ses amis Hermione et Ron pour célébrer cette journée mais rien de plus, les Dursley avait cessé de lui offrir quoique ce soit, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry.

Nous étions le 23 août, la rentré approchait. Il avait lu tout ce qu'il y avait à la bibliothèque, il s'était ensuite entraîné à lancer des sors et à réaliser des potions sous le regard interrogatif de Hedwige. Il était devenu incollable sur les sorts de protection voilà pourquoi sa famille n'avait pas entendu les énormes bruits d'explosions ou encore que la maison n'avait pas encore brûlé. A cela Harry se disait :

« Il faut bien que je m'entraîne pour de vrai si je veux affronter Voldemort ! »

Heureusement que l'oncle Vernon ne rentrait plus dans sa chambre. Harry était sûr qu'en plus du seigneur des ténèbres il aurait eu à se protéger de son oncle si il avait vu l'état de la pièce, les murs étaient devenus noirs, son armoire avait un énorme trou en son milieu sans oublié sa lampe qui bondissait comme un lapin à la suite d'un sort qui de tout évidence n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, son seul but était ses parents. Mais que faire de plus ? Il ne savait toujours pas à qui demander de l'aide, ni où aller.

Il poussa un long soupir et se releva. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, il était temps pour lui de subir les discussions dénuées de sens de son oncle. Il sortit du parc où il s'était installé, derrière une haie de buissons pour ne pas être dérangé par les enfants jouant sur l'aire de jeux. Remonta le chemin menant à la rue devant la maison et entra. Le repas était déjà servit. Harry fit un maximum de bruits pour annoncer son arrivée.

« Merci de nous honorer de ta présence » grommela l'oncle Vernon.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre à la remarque de son oncle. Il s'installa sur la chaise à côté de Dudley qui éloigna sa chaise à l'approche de son cousin. Depuis qu'il était revenu, Dudley ne lui adressait plus la parole et semblait avoir peur de Harry, il ne cessait de lui lancer des regards en coin.

« Aujourd'hui, les gens ne savent plus travailler correctement. Je suis obligé de renvoyer 250 perceuses parce qu'elles ne sont pas conformes et bien sûr, ça me retombe dessus c'est toujours pareil ! » râla l'oncle Vernon mais personne ne semblait prêter attention à ses paroles.

La tante Pétunia arriva à la table et servit la soupe sous les protestations de Dudley qui réclamait des glaces.

« Duddinouchet c'est très bon la soupe, prends en une cuillerée » dit la tante Pétunia en versant la soupe dans l'assiette de Harry qui murmura un vague « Merci ».

« Non ! Je veux une glace au chocolat ! » hurla Dudley en envoyant valser son assiette brûlante sur le T-Shirt de Harry.

Harry s'attendit à ressentir une vive brûlure sur son torse mais au lieu de cela, il entendit Dudley hurler de douleur. Il tourna la tête pour voir le visage rouge de son cousin, la bouche grande ouverte et son pull recouvert de soupe à la citrouille. Harry retint son rire.

« Calme toi Duddinouchet, maman est là » dit tante Pétunia en câlinant Dudley qui tenta de se dégager de son étreinte pour mieux hurler.

« TOI ! QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! » hurla l'oncle Vernon, un doigt menaçant pointé sur le visage de Harry.

L'oncle Vernon tentait de faire peur à Harry mais c'est bien lui qui tremblait de peur devant les exploits de son neveu. L'assiette avait changé de trajectoire en moins d'une seconde ! Il savait de QUI venait ce phénomène.

« Mais... » commença Harry.

« MONTE IMMEDIATEMENT DANS TA CHAMBRE ! » le coupa l'oncle Vernon, les yeux exorbités.

Harry se leva directement de table, il savait que rien de ce qu'il ne pouvait dire apaiserait la situation. Il monta dans sa chambre sous les hurlements de son cousin et claqua la porte.

L'amusement avait laissé place à la colère. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait besoin de respirer. Il devait partir d'ici. Alors sans vraiment réfléchir il pensa au seul endroit où il voulait être...

Il fut immédiatement aspiré dans un tourbillon de lumière. Il vit sous lui les paysages défiler il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question de sa destination qu'il y arriva déjà.

Il avait transplané dans une ruelle sombre, il s'avança près d'un lampadaire pour tenter d'identifier le lieu où il se trouvait. Il y avait des maisons et étrangement ce lieu lui était familier mais il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Il s'avança lentement dans la rue quand une immense statue attira son attention. Il lui semblait qu'elle représentait trois personnes mais il ne pouvais distinguer leurs visages. A côté de celle-ci se trouvait un petit portail. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans ce qui lui semblait être une clairière. Il s'approcha et distingua une première tombe, alors il comprit... Il se trouvait dans le cimetière où ses parents reposés. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura « Lumos », une lumière jaillit de sa baguette et il avança entre les tombes à la recherche d'un nom familié. Le cœur battant il finit par les trouver. Au pied d'un arbre à l'abri des regards se trouvait la tombe de Lily et James Potter, Harry éteignit la lumière de sa baguette et sentit ses forces le quitter. Il s'allongea devant leur tombe, ferma les yeux et trouvât immédiatement le sommeil.

« NON ! NON! HARRY ! » cria la femme et un éclair de lumière vert jaillit de la baguette de l'homme se tenant face à elle.

Le corps de la femme tomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd. L'homme s'approcha du berceau, il attendait ce moment depuis tant de temps, il en avait presque le vertige d'être enfin arrivé à son but... Il savait bien que ce jour arriverait. Lord Voldemort n'échoue jamais.

« Bonjour Harry » dit-il avec un grand sourire à l'enfant debout dans son petit berceau.

Alors, l'enfant se mit à pleurer. Cet homme lui faisait peur, il espérait que cette femme à terre, cette femme qu'il aimait tant se relève pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Seulement ses pleurs, loin d'émouvoir le seigneur des ténèbres, ne lui donnèrent que plus envie d'en finir. Il pointa sa baguette sur le front de l'enfant qui dirigea son regard vers sa mère.

« Avada kedavra...» dit l'homme dans un souffle.

Le jeune sorcier se redressa brutalement le souffle court et essuya son front recouvert de sueur. Toujours ces mêmes cauchemars. Il regarda autour de lui perdu. Petit à petit il reprit ses esprits et les souvenirs de la vieille lui revinrent en tête. Il s'assura que personne ne le voyait et fit apparaître une couronne de fleurs avec sa baguette qu'il plaça sur la tombe. Il resta assit là en silence pendant plusieurs heures, le soleil se levait mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il regardait la tombe de ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie et qui avaient donné la leur pour sauver la sienne.

Y avait il un paradis ? Un endroit où les âmes se rendaient après leur vie sur terre ? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé mais à cet instant, il voulait y croire. C'était peut être cela la solution pour qu'ils soient réunis tous les trois... Harry y pensa pendant quelques instants. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Les deux personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus étaient mortes pour qu'il puisse vivre. Ils ne pouvaient pas être mort en vain. Harry se releva et c'est seulement en voyant des flaques d'eau sur les verres de ses lunettes qu'il comprit que ses larmes avaient coulé toutes seules. Il retira ses lunettes, les nettoya et reparti en direction du petit portail non sans avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule. En passant le portail il tourna la tête vers la statue qu'il avait remarqué la veille, maintenant qu'il faisait jour, il pouvait clairement distinguer leurs visages.

Son cœur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il regardait ses parents. Bien que n'ayant que très peu de souvenir du visage de ses parents, il avait gardé précieusement l'album photo offert par Hagrid, il le regardait chaque jour dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais oublié leurs traits. Sa mère tenait contre elle un enfant et cet enfant réalisa Harry : c'était lui. Il en eu le souffle coupé. Il aurait voulu remercier les constructeurs qui avaient magnifiquement reproduit les portraits de ses parents.

Il se força à détourner le regard de peur qu'une nouvelle crise de larmes ne le submerge. Il avait eu un autre but en sortant du cimetière. Si ses parents étaient enterraient ici, c'est qu'ils étaient morts dans ce village. Il connaissait son nom grâce aux nombreux livres qu'il avait lu ces dernières semaines. Il se trouvait à Godric's Hollow, là où se situait la dernière maison de ses parents. Il continua alors son chemin, passa devant l'église, des maisons toutes semblables mais très bien entretenues quand il s'arrêta devant la seule totalement différente des autres.

Cet dernière était à moitié effondrait, les vitres étaient cassées, les murs recouverts de lierre, elle semblait laissé à l'abandon. Il s'avança dans l'allée et resta quelques instants devant la porte ne sachant que faire. Il posa une main dessus et une pancarte s'éleva à son contact, on pouvait lire

« _En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie. Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier qui ait jamais survécu au __sortilège de la Mort__. Cette maison, invisible aux yeux des Moldus, a été laissée dans son état de ruine comme un monument à la mémoire des Potter et pour rappeler la violence qui a déchiré cette famille. »_

C'était donc bien là que tout avait eu lieu. Il poussa prudemment la porte et resta sur le palier en observant l'intérieur de ce qui avait été jadis sa maison.

Il y avait une grande porte à gauche, même si celle ci était fermée, Harry savait qu'elle donnait sur le salon. Il avait quelques souvenirs de cette maison. Il se souvenait de son père lançant des étincelles avec sa baquette magique pour l'amuser dans ce salon... A sa droite se trouvait la cuisine, difficile à distinguer en dessous de tout les gravas. Le toit s'était partiellement effondré dans cette partie. Il décida de monter l'escalier face à lui. Arrivé au première étage, il ouvrit une porte à sa gauche et entra dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de ses parents.

Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce, les papiers sur les murs était décollés par endroit Harry prit la peine de se regardait dans le miroir qui se trouvait non loin de la porte.

Il y vit un jeune homme à l'aspect négligé, cheveux en bataille, traits tirés et ses vêtements recouverts de terre comme pour se souvenir de sa nuit passée au côté de ses parents. Harry sentit l'émotion l'envahir, il se trouvait là où ses parents avaient vécu, là où ils avaient respiré... Il s'assit devant l'une des tables de chevet et ouvrit le tiroir. Il voulait en connaître plus. Il fut étonné de trouver là des photos qu'il n'avait pas dans l'album que lui avait offert Hagrid. Il prit une des images et vit deux hommes côte à côte, éclatant de rire en se regardant. L'homme à droite de la photo était son père, il le reconnut immédiatement avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille. A gauche se tenait un homme qui n'était pas totalement inconnu à Harry. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son père, il était plus petit et plus maigre aussi. Harry chercha dans sa mémoire mais ne réussit pas à trouver où il avait pu voir cet homme. Il replongea dans le tiroir pour en sortir une enveloppe, elle contenait une lettre.

«Cher Cornedrue,

J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer qu'après de très nombreux essaies j'ai enfin réussi à installer des lances flammes sur ma moto. Si tu la voyais... Une petite merveille !

J'ai hâte de faire monter mon filleul dessus ! D'ailleurs comment va-t-il ? Tu ne m'envoies pas suffisamment de photo de lui... Tu as bien reçu le balais que j'ai envoyé pour lui ? Ce petit va du devenir un champion comme nous.

Je vous embrasse.

Patmol. »

Filleul ? Harry dû relire la lettre plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait un parrain ? Mais si il en avait un, pourquoi avait-il été élevé par son oncle et sa tante ? Le rôle d'un parrain n'était il pas de s'occuper de son filleul si il arrivait malheur à ses parents ? Peut être lui était-il arrivé la même chose qu'à ses parents... Il était lui aussi parti...

Pourtant, il n'avait pas le sentiment que cet homme était mort. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Il repensa à la photo qu'il avait vu quelques temps plus tôt. Cet homme inconnu était peut être ce « Patmol »... Et « Cornedrue » ? C'était sans doute le surnom de son père. Il semblait proche de ce dernier alors peut être voulait-il lui aussi le revoir ? Accepterait-il de l'aider dans son plan ? Mais où le trouver ?

Harry ramassa la photo et la lettre et les fourra dans sa poche. Il sortit de la maison sans même un regard, trop préoccupé par les nouvelles questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Il releva la tête pour voir le ciel d'un bleu éclatant sans nuage et supposa que l'après midi devait être entamé. Il allait avoir des problèmes, c'est sûr. Il n'était pas rentré chez son oncle et sa tante, ils s'en étaient sûrement déjà aperçus. Quitte à se faire disputer, autant faire tout ce qu'il avait à faire ! Il retourna dans la ruelle sombre où il était apparu la veille. Il prit la photo qu'il avait trouvé chez ses parents en priant pour que cela fonctionne. Il se concentra longuement sur l'homme aux côtés de son père. Il fut aspiré dans un tourbillon qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien.

Il se retrouva devant d'immenses grilles. L'atmosphère était pesante, comme si toute joie avait quitté ces lieux. Tout semblait gris et froid. Il avança plus près et distingua au milieu du brouillard une bâtisse se dressant tellement haut qu'il ne pouvait voir le toit de cette dernière.

Alors c'était ici que se trouvait « Patmol » ? L'endroit ne lui inspirait pas confiance mais il était trop tard pour reculer... Il prit une profonde inspiration, posa ses mains sur les grilles et murmura « _Aperiendam_ »...


	2. Chapitre 2 Derrière le voile

Hey tout le monde !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction « La naissance du seigneur Luminosum ». J'aimerai tout d'abord vous dire un grand MERCI ! En commençant cette histoire je ne pensais pas qu'autant de personne la liraient, c'est juste incroyable et les commentaires que j'ai reçu me donne juste envie de pleurer... Non pas qu'ils soient méchants loin de là ! J'ai juste un stock de larme illimité quand je suis heureuse ^^

**Réponses**

Tigrée : Mon tout première review, j'ai littéralement hurler en le voyant x) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui est juste adorable. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai tenté de développer un peu plus les parties importantes si tu suis encore mon histoire n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses :)

Sorciere6174 : Haha x) Moi qui espérait ne pas avoir fait de faute celle-là est comment dire... ENORME x') Merci de me l'avoir signalé et merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai tenté de séparer les visions de Harry plus clairement de celles du narrateur dans ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si j'y suis bien arrivée...

Vous me poussez vraiment à continuer cette histoire et c'est merveilleux, merci à tous pour votre soutien !

Je remercie également wiki Harry Potter et Google traduction [pour les traductions en latin] sans qui l'histoire serait du grand n'importe quoi x)

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent entièrement à la magnifique J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que m'en inspirer.

Dans ce chapitre, Sirius arrive ! La façon dont je l'introduis dans l'histoire est assez particulière puisque j'alterne POV Harry, POV Sirius et POV narrateur, si vous ne comprenez pas vraiment n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ferai des modifications.

Bisous à tous ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Derrière le voile

Pouvait-on affirmer avec certitude qu'il avait peur ? Oui sans aucun doute. Néanmoins la curiosité le poussée à ne pas s'enfuir devant cette... Cette chose... C'était bien le terme qu'il fallait employer.

L'objet de sa peur flottait devant lui, il avait beau regarder son visage, enfin le haut de son corps, il ne distinguait aucun trait. Le monstre portait une capuche avec une robe noir tombant quasiment au sol. Malgré la terreur qui menaçait de le submerger, le garçon arrivait à réfléchir correctement. Il avait lu des informations sur ça. C'était un détraqueur. Harry repensa à la description qu'il avait lu dans un de ses livres.

« _Le Détraqueur__est une créature des ténèbres considérée comme la plus abjecte. Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de la joie humaine, et provoquent par la même occasion du désespoir et de la tristesse sur quiconque se trouve à proximité. Ils sont aussi capables d'aspirer l'âme d'une personne. Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de les repousser, le sortilège du Patronus »._

Maintenant qu'il en voyait un pour de vrai, il ne pouvait que confirmer la véracité de cette description.

Il s'était entraîné à lancer ce sort, il y était même arrivé mais dans ces circonstances, pourrait-il le reproduire ?

Il sortit lentement sa baguette, la pointa en direction du Détraqueur, se concentra sur le souvenir le plus heureux qu'il avait et murmura «_Spero Patronum__». _Une puissante lumière bleu jaillit de sa baguette, il eu à peine le temps de distinguer la forme de l'animal que celui-ci galopait déjà vers le Détraqueur. Il avait déjà vu la forme de son Patronus, un cerf. Selon ses livres, cela correspondait à sa personnalité. Chaque sorcier avait son propre Patronus mais pourquoi un cerf ? Ça il l'ignorait. Cependant il l'aimait bien, il le trouvait majestueux.

Il avança d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée du bâtiment, le brouillard s'était dissipé lorsque qu'il avait fait apparaître son Patronus.

Il prit pour la première fois le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il regarda au loin et ne distingua que de l'eau à perte de vue. Soudain il comprit... Le Détraqueur... L'immense tour... L'eau... C'est Azkaban non ? Attendez ! AZKABAN ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? La prison des sorciers. Pourquoi « Patmol » était-il ici ?

« Ça ne fait qu'une question de plus » pensa Harry.

Il essaya de ne pas penser aux raisons qui avait pu conduire l'ami de son père dans cet enfer et continua sa route. Il n'eut même pas à utiliser la magie pour ouvrir cette porte. Les gardiens devaient penser que les premières grilles ainsi qu'un Détraqueur suffiraient à faire partir n'importe quel sorcier. Ils avaient sans doute raison pour tous les autres mais pas pour Harry Potter... De toute manière, qu'est-ce-que Harry Potter ferait à Azkaban ?

Il ne trouva aucune résistance une fois entré. Il y avait bien cet homme derrière le comptoir face à lui mais le pauvre semblait tellement épuisé qu'il s'était endormi sur sa lecture.

Harry passa au dessus du comptoir en étant le plus discret possible. Si l'homme se réveillait, il pourrait toujours utiliser la magie. Cette idée déplaisait fortement au jeune homme. Il préférait utiliser la magie sur d'autres qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Une fois de l'autre côté il accéda à ce qu'il voulait. Les noms des prisonniers. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était un surnom mais peut être que cela marcherait ?

Il ouvrit un tiroir portant la mention « nom » et rechercha à la lettre « P ». Les noms défilaient sous ses yeux mais comme il s'y attendait, il ne trouva rien. Il sortit alors la même photo qui l'avait amené ici et tenta de transplaner au plus près de l'homme. A son grand étonnement, il n'y parvint pas.

C'était sans doute dangereux mais il ne lui restait que cette option là. Il devait chercher de manière « moldu » en passant dans chaque cellule. Il priait intérieurement pour que celle de l'homme recherché ne soit non loin, qu'il le trouverait rapidement.

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps maintenant. Si il rentrait, il allait payer le prix de son absence, c'était certain mais avait-il seulement l'intention de revenir auprès de son oncle et sa tante ?

Il chercha un moyen de passer inaperçu aux yeux des prisonniers, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit vu ici. Il savait que de nombreuses personnes présentes ici n'attendaient que de le voir mort pour avoir fait tomber leur seigneur.

Alors qu'il avançait dans le premier couloir, il rencontra de nouveau la créature, peut être était-ce la même que celle rencontrée quelques minutes auparavant. Difficile à dire. Le Détraqueur traversa le mur face à lui, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le jeune garçon.

L'idée qui traversait l'esprit d'Harry à ce moment précis était sans aucun doute la plus folle qu'il n'avait jamais eu ! Et pourtant, si elle marchait...

Il récita intérieurement la formule lui permettant de prendre l'apparence qu'il souhaitait. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Pieds qui avaient disparu par ailleurs et sa vision se voilât.

Il avait lu que les Détraqueurs étaient aveugles, pourtant il avait une vision plutôt bonne malgré le voile qui la cachait, comme un déguisement. Il n'était pas mécontent de garder sa vue dans une telle circonstance. Il avança et entra dans la première cellule.

Un homme se tenait recroquevillait dans un coin de la pièce. Pièce à peine plus grande que sa chambre pensa Harry.

L'homme leva ses yeux vides et froids vers ce qu'il pensait être un Détraqueur et un éclat de dégoût passa dans ses prunelles aussi noir que semblait l'être son âme. Ses longs cheveux blonds et sales tombaient autour de son visage.

Harry comprit que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il recherchait, il sortit donc de la pièce. Sur la porte de la cellule il pût lire « Antonin Dolohov ». Il ne connaissait pas cet homme mais il savait qu'il n'était pas ici pour rien. Il l'avait senti rien qu'en entrant dans la pièce. C'était un mangemort. Était-ce pour cela que l'ami de son père vivait ici ?

Il sentit les Détraqueurs arriver. L'atmosphère devenait pesante, il devenait plus difficile de respirer. Il prit instantanément la forme qui lui permettait de survivre ici depuis presque onze ans maintenant. Après toutes ces années, il avait réussi à garder tous ses souvenirs intacts. Ses souvenirs heureux auprès de ses amis.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être enfermé ici. Il avait tué la personne qui avait trahit ses amis et rien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ne lui ferait regretter cela. Néanmoins il aurait voulu que le monde connaisse la vérité sur l'homme qui avait vendu ses amis. Pour le reste du monde magique, c'était lui le vrai traître.

Il regarda par les barreaux de sa cage et les vit. Ils passaient dans chaque cellule. Ils avaient pris cette habitude depuis la tentative d'évasion de Bartemius Croupton Jr.

Il avait tenté de s'affamer pendant des jours pour qu'ils l'amènent à l'infirmerie. Une fois là-bas, il avait réussi à passer la porte mais pas les grilles, les Détraqueurs étaient arrivés juste avant qu'il ne les passe.

« Il y a bien assez de ces vermines de mangemorts dehors » pensa Patmol.

Il était peut être le seul ici à penser cela. Il vouait une telle haine à Voldemort et à tout ceux qui l'avait aidé que s'en était presque palpable.

Il aurait crié ses pensées au monde entier, si seulement on lui en laissait l'occasion...

Harry commençait à désespérer sous son déguisement. Il avait visiter des dizaines de cellules sans rien trouver. Il lui en restait encore à explorer bien sûr mais il ne se faisait plus d'illusions.

Il approcha d'une cellule portant l'inscription de « Sirius Black ». Il la traversa. Il s'attendait à trouver un homme comme dans les autres cellules mais la seule chose que se trouvait là était un chien noir à l'apparence affamée. Il resta quelques instants à fixer l'animal qui lui aussi ne quitta pas ses yeux. Enfin le haut de son corps... Il était impossible de reconnaître le jeune homme sous cette apparence, même les Détraqueurs eux-mêmes n'avaient rien remarqué.

Patmol comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'ordinaire ils ne restaient pas aussi longtemps dans une cellule.

Harry comprit que cet animal n'avait rien d'ordinaire.

Alors le jeune sorcier prit un risque inconsidéré. Il reprît sa forme humaine sans cesser de fixer les yeux gris de l'animal.

Patmol regarda l'incroyable spectacle devant lui. Le Détraqueur s'était transformé en James ! Son ami qu'il aimait tant et pour qui il était enfermé depuis des années. Devenait-il fou ? C'était bien possible, l'endroit s'y prêtait fortement. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas son imagination.

L'homme devant lui, James, semblait terriblement jeune. Treize ans tout au plus mais c'était bien son ami, il l'aurait reconnu même avec la barbe de Dumbledore. Il reprit son apparence humaine dévoilant ainsi son secret à la personne face à lui.

Un animagus ! Harry reconnut l'homme de la photo. Ses traits avaient quelque peu changé. Il était amaigri, il avait les traits tirés, une barbe de trois jours mais c'était bien lui. D'ordinaire il sentait si une personne avait l'âme noircie par ses actions et dans son cas, rien ne transparaissait.

« Je.. » commença Harry mais il s'arrêta ne sachant que dire.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder pendant de longues minutes, chacun essayant d'entendre les penser de l'autre sans y parvenir.

« Bonjour » dit Patmol pour commencer la conversation.

« Bon...Bonjour » bégaya Harry.

Le jeune sorcier sortit de sa poche la photo qui l'avait amené ici, il pensa que le meilleur moyen était d'expliquer ce qui l'avait amené ici.

« Je... Je recherchais des souvenirs de mes... mes parents et je suis tombé sur cette photo dans le tiroir de mon père. » dit Harry en tendant l'image d'une main tremblante. « Vous sembliez proche alors... ».

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sirius avait foncé sur lui pour le prendre dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle. Il relâcha Harry, s'éloigna un peu de lui pour mieux le regarder.

« Tu ressembles tellement à ton père que j'ai cru un instant le voir ! » dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Un éclair de lucidité lui rappela le lieu où ils se trouvaient, il perdit immédiatement son sourire.

« Harry, que fais-tu ici ? C'est bien trop dangereux pour toi d'être là ! »

« Je voulais en connaître plus sur mes parents. J'ai pensé que vous étiez le plus à même pour ça » répondit Harry en souriant à son tour, guère impressionné par la mise en garde de son parrain.

Sirius eut un éclat de rire, le premier depuis des années...

« Tu es bien tombé mon garçon ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes ici. Beaucoup de personnes veulent ta mort, ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour toi »

« Alors vous partez avec moi ? Je trouve que l'ambiance laisse à désirer par ici » dit Harry les yeux brillants.

Sirius pensa à la proposition du jeune homme quelques instants. Il allait avoir des problèmes si il partait d'ici mais des problèmes, il en avait depuis tellement d'années maintenant...

Il avait son filleul devant ses yeux. Le fils de Lily et James ! Il ressemblait tellement à son père.

« D'accord, dit-il mais comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici sans te faire prendre ? C'est impossible de sortir d'ici sans passer par les Détra... ».

Il repensa à l'arrivé fracassante de Harry avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Son filleul avait plus de pouvoirs qu'il ne le laissait voir...

Sirius eut un immense sourire. Oh oui ! Il ressemblait beaucoup à James.

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu souhaites savoir » dit Sirius à Harry en le prenant par l'épaule et en s'avançant vers la porte de sa cellule.


	3. Chapitre 3 Douce vérité

Voici le troisième chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !

**Réponses**

mouflette » Le Harry-Super-Puissant est entièrement voulu dans cette histoire.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre 2 plus court que le premier, il se passait plus d'événements dans le premier. Dans le deuxième nous ne sommes que dans un lieu. Dans le premier nous sommes dans près de 4 lieux différents donc forcément, il y a une différence... Je sépare bien les chapitres dans mon histoire, ce qui fait que les chapitres peuvent être court mais lorsque l'histoire sera fini, elle sera très longue :)

Pims10 » Merci beaucoup c'est adorable ! L'histoire se déroule durant l'été avant la deuxième année de Harry, il vient de fêter ses douze ans :)

Sorciere6174 » J'essaierai de m'améliorer de ce côté là. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être pas mal mais c'est assez dur de faire des POV lorsque le POV principal est omniscient. Je pense quand même que je vais essayer pour un prochain chapitre:)

Audrey917000 » Pas de soucis, tout ce qu'on me dit, je prends x) Pour la rencontre Harry/Sirius, je souhaitais faire un mélange de pensées des deux personnages pour être à la fois dans l'esprit de Harry mais aussi dans celui de Sirius au même moment. Je trouvais que « séparer » nettement comme je l'ai fait pour les pensées de Sirius avant l'arrivé de Harry cassait un peu le rythme...:/

black tiger » On pourrait presque écrire un chapitre entier avec ton commentaire x')

Pour être honnête j'adore les livres de J.K Rowling [qui n'aime pas] mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle n'exprimait pas suffisamment la douleur que peut représenter la perte de ses parents pour un enfant. Surtout lorsque Harry apprend qu'on lui a menti sur la mort de ces derniers depuis des années... Il réagit à peine. En même temps, l'histoire de Harry Potter est basée sur sa relation avec Voldemort et le moyen pour lui de le vaincre. Ma fiction est basée sur la relation perdue avec ses parents et son moyen pour la retrouver, Voldemort passe au second plan dans mon histoire [il reste tout de même présent et apparaîtra peut être dans un prochain chapitre *out j'ai révélé un truc là*]. Le but de Harry n'est donc pas de vaincre Voldemort, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je prévois pour mon histoire. Harry s'est énormément entraîné durant 5 semaines, son potentiel s'est donc beaucoup développé. Pour la suite de l'histoire, il faut que Harry soit puissant sinon, il n'aura aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Non, les reliques de la mort ne seront pas présentes et je n'en dirai pas plus :P

Philou » Malgré son jeune âge Harry est très puissant, c'est entièrement voulu pour le reste de l'histoire :)

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, c'est ma première fanfiction donc toutes vos remarques me font progresser et me permette de m'améliorer pour les fictions que je pourrai écrire dans le futur.

Merci TeZuKa, THL, Mini-Yuya, Simon POTTER et grispoils pour vos adorables commentaires ❤

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me faire part de ce qui avait pu les gêner sans oublier ceux qui ne laisse pas de trace mais lisent quand même mon histoire :)

Je rappelle que les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, non J. K. Rowling ne m'a toujours pas donné les droits de son univers x)

Je vous fais de gros poutous !

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Douce vérité...

Ils se tenaient là devant la porte de ce qui avait été jadis le foyer de Sirius. Du moins si on pouvait l'appeler foyer pensa l'homme à l'aspect négligé. Il aurait aimé amener son filleul dans un lieu moins sordide mais hélas il n'avait que cette maison.

Harry n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il devait cacher Sirius. Mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir que son parrain était enfermé à Azkaban pour une raison qui lui été totalement inconnue ? La vérité était qu'il avait peur de découvrir la réponse. Et si le meilleur ami de son père était un tueur ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais comment expliquer sa présence là-bas ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius n'était pas un mangemort, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait de lui et la plus importante. Néanmoins, il l'avait aidé à s'évader, peu importe les raisons de son emprisonnement. Harry était sûr qu'il aurait des problèmes pour avoir fait cela. Mais il désirait tellement connaître ses parents... Les gens pouvaient comprendre non ?

Pour être honnête ce n'était pas la réaction des gens qui inquiété Harry, c'était sa réaction à _lui_. Dumbledore. Que ferait-il si il apprenait cela ? L'expulserait-il de Poudlard ? Le seul lieu qu'il considérait comme sa vraie maison. C'était la seule crainte de Harry.

Sirius avait lui aussi les mêmes craintes. Harry risquait très gros pour avoir aidé un prisonnier à s'échapper, il se demandait si le jeune homme avait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il n'avait jamais pu prouver son innocence, cette occasion était peut être la seule qu'il aurait mais ses craintes pour Harry surpassaient toutes les autres.

Sirius demanda à Harry de lui prêter sa baguette, bien sûr il n'avait pas pu récupérer la sienne qui se trouvait au ministère. Il eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à sa baguette qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

« Reste bien derrière moi » murmura Sirius.

Il ne savait pas si le ministère avait ensorcelé la maison après son départ pour Azkaban, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger son filleul.

Harry lui tendit sa baguette avec une légère appréhension que Sirius ne vit pas.

Il avança lentement le long du couloir, baguette pointée devant lui prête à contrer le moindre maléfice. Harry le suivait de près regardant tout autour de lui.

Le long couloir menait à une pièce plus grande. Enfin c'est ce que pensait Harry, une unique petite fenêtre apportait de la lumière dans la pièce. Tout étaient dans les tons noir et vert foncé. Deux canapés étaient disposés dans la pièce. De nombreux tableaux ornés les murs, on ne pouvais pas distinguer ce qu'ils représentaient avec cette obscurité mais Harry pouvait voir qu'ils étaient en mouvement, il entendait leurs chuchotements.

« Vraiment sinistre » pensa Harry sans toutefois s'exprimer à haute voix.

Ils arrivèrent au milieu de la pièce sans que rien ne se soit passé.

« Ils ont du penser que je ne reviendrai jamais ici, c'était sans connaître ton existence Harry » dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil. « Tu sais lancer les sorts de protection pour éviter qu'ils passent ici ? continua-t-il en se détendant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas si le ministère n'avait pas déjà envoyé son armée corrompue pour me trouver ».

Harry n'avait fait que lancer des sorts de protection durant cinq semaines, bien sûr qu'il pouvait le faire !

Les sorts étaient plus puissants lancés par le propriétaire de la baguette, voilà pourquoi Sirius ne l'avait pas fait lui-même.

Sirius tendit sa baguette à Harry qui la récupéra. Il commença par le sortilège de Fidelitas **[N/A : Ce sortilège sera expliqué plus clairement par Sirius plus loin dans ce chapitre pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas].**

C'était de loin l'un des sortilèges de protection les plus puissants qu'il connaissait mais aussi le plus complexe. Il tendit ses mains devant lui, l'une tenant fermement sa baguette, l'autre était tendu vers le ciel. Une lumière blanche jaillit de sa baguette, suivit par sa main et tout le reste de son corps.

Sirius observait la scène sans un mot, il n'avait jamais lancé lui-même cet enchantement mais le connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu briser par la pire vermine qu'il n'ait jamais connu. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

Harry continua durant quelques minutes à protéger les lieux puis dirigea sa baguette vers Sirius et vers lui-même. Une lumière blanche les enveloppa durant quelques instants, elle finit par devenir plus faible pour finalement s'éteindre. Harry venait de faire de Sirius et lui-même, les gardiens du secret et cela l'avait épuisé. Il baissa ses bras, pris d'une soudaine envie de s'assoupir.

Il secoua la tête, non, ce n'était pas le moment pour une sieste. Le reste des sortilèges ne demandaient pas autant d'énergie. Il continua avec le sortilège de repousse moldu :

« _Repello Moldum _»dit-il d'une voix forte, suivit de près par de nombreuses autres

_« Salveo maleficia _»**[N/A : Sortilège destiné à repousser les maléfices]**,

« Assurdiato » **[N/A : Sortilège empêchant que quiconque n'entendent les bruits à l'intérieur de la maison]**,

« Protego totalum_** »**_,

_**« **_Repello Inimicum_** » **_**[N/A : Sortilège repoussant les ennemis]**,

« Fianto Duri » **[N/A : Sortilège renforçant les protections magiques]**.

Des éclairs de lumières blanches et bleues jaillissaient en même temps qu'il prononçait ces formules empêchant ainsi toutes attaques de l'extérieur.

Une fois sa tâche terminée, il se tourna vers Sirius qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Ce sont les seuls sorts que je connaisse » dit Harry en baissant la tête.

« Et ce sont les seuls que tu puisses mettre sur cette maison » répondit Sirius en regardant fièrement le jeune homme.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un grand CRAC retentit. Harry releva la tête pour voir une petite créature se tenant au milieu de la pièce. Il pensa d'abord à un gobelin en voyant sa petit taille mais comprit qu'il n'en était pas un en apercevant sa tenue. Instinctivement, Harry tendit sa baguette vers le nouvel arrivant prêt à lui jeter un sort.

« Non, cria Sirius, il est pas très amical mais pas dangereux » poursuivit-il devant le regard interrogatif de Harry.

C'est vrai que cette phrase avait répondu à toutes ses interrogations.

« Va préparer une chambre pour Harry » dit Sirius d'un ton autoritaire.

« Bien mon maître » dit la petite créature d'une voix enrouée en s'inclinent.

Le même crac retentit de nouveau. Ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la pièce. Sirius fit signe à Harry de le suivre dans une des pièce adjacente. Le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas pour arriver dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Toujours dans les mêmes couleurs que le salon, une grande table trônait au centre, une cuisinière avec tout les équipements étaient disposés de chaque côté contre les murs. Tout était propre mais dans un état de délabrement avancé.

Harry avait tellement de questions qu'il ne prêta guère attention à ces détails.

Sirius commença à s'affairer près de la cuisinière, il sortit de la salade, des tomates et fit cuir des œufs. Une odeur délicieuse commença à embaumer la pièce. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait terriblement faim. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis le déjeuné de la veille.

« J'aurais pu demandé à Kreattur de le faire seulement je pense qu'il aurait trouvé amusant de mettre du poison dedans » dit Sirius.

Harry s'assit sur l'une des chaises, il avait tellement de questions qu'il ne savait par où commencer. Il commença par la plus importante pour lui.

« Comment avez-vous connu mes parents ? » demanda t-il timidement.

Sirius regarda son filleul dans les yeux et lui dit « Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, je suis ton parrain », il se retourna avant de répondre « Dans le Poudlard Express, tous les wagon étaient occupés, ton père était dans l'un d'eux, seul. On a sympathisé et puis ta mère est arrivée juste après avec un de ses amis ».

Une grimace s'était formée sur son visage en finissant sa phrase.

Aux mots de Sirius, Harry repensa à sa rencontre avec Ron. Il sourit en revoyant le visage de son ami lorsqu'il lui avait confirmé qu'il était bien Harry Potter.

Sirius mis deux assiettes remplie sur la table et en tendit une à Harry. Il s'assit en face de ce dernier.

« Avec ton père, on était inséparables. Nous avons causé plus de problème à McGonagall que n'importes quels autres élèves. Je n'ai jamais compté le nombres de points que nous avions coûté à Gryffondor, ce serait amusant de voir ça. » continua-t-il en rigolant.

Harry buvait les paroles de Sirius, il avalait son repas sans même regarder son assiette.

« Au début, tes parents ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Ta mère était très sérieuse pour les règlements, elle a d'ailleurs été préfète-en-chef la septième année. Elle a du nous couvrir pour certains de nos coups ton père et moi.

Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble pendant notre cinquième année. Ils se sont mariés quelques temps après avoir quitté Poudlard, j'étais leur témoin » ajouta-t-il un chuchotant.

Harry le regardait avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un ami de ses parents. Bien sûr, il avait rencontré Hagrid et Dumbledore qui les avaient bien connu mais avec Sirius, c'était différent.

« J'imagine que tu souhaites savoir pourquoi tu m'as retrouvé à Azkaban » dit Sirius le regard sombre.

Harry hocha la tête.

« James et moi ne sommes pas restés longtemps seuls à Poudlard. Ton père était très populaire, moi aussi j'imagine. Nous avons rencontré deux autres sorciers capables de nous supporter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Nous étions vraiment inséparables, prêts à mourir les uns pour les autres. Du moins c'est ce que nous avons toujours cru... »

Harry avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Pourquoi Patmol ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius fut surpris, voilà des années qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi.

« Co...Comment sait-tu ça ? » bégaya-t-il.

Harry sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'il avait trouvé dans son ancienne maison et la tendit à Sirius. Il l'a lu durant quelques instants avant qu'une forte émotion ne le prenne. Il releva ses yeux brillants vers Harry.

« Et bien j'imagine que je peux te confier cela. De toute façon, tu m'as déjà vu transformé. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Remus était un loup garou. Nous l'avons découvert la première année en le suivant James et moi lors de l'une de ses disparitions dont lui seul avait le secret.

Nous avons alors choisi de devenir des animagus pour le soutenir lors de ses transformations, Peter a suivi notre choix.

Ton père était un cerf et Peter un rat. Nous nous étions surnommés Cornedrue, Queudver, Lunard et Patmol.

Personne d'autre ne savait que nous nous transformions, en dehors de Lily évidemment » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Un an à peu près après ta naissance, nous avons appris que Voldemort recherchait tes parents. Il en avait après tout ceux qui ne jouaient pas les petits toutous assoiffés devant lui bien sûr mais selon Dumbledore, c'était bien plus que ça. Il a conseillé à Lily et James de se cacher avec toi. Ils ont trouvé une maison, que tu as apparemment visité »

« Ils ont lancé tous les sorts de protection sur cette maison dont celui de Fidelitas. C'est un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'une personne. L'information est dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne choisie. Le secret devient alors impossible à découvrir, sauf bien sûr si le gardien décide de le divulguer. Ils m'ont demandé de devenir leur gardien du secret.

J'ai refusé, pensant que cela allait être trop évident pour Voldemort, je leur ais conseillé de prendre Peter. Ce qu'ils ont fait. » dit-il d'une voix brisée.

« J'ai découvert la vraie nature de Peter à ce moment. Il était passé du côté de Voldemort depuis longtemps, pour sauver sa peau j'imagine.

Il a couru auprès de Voldemort le plus rapidement possible pour tout révéler. Lorsque je suis arrivée chez toi le soir où tes parents sont morts, je suis allée directement voir cher Peter, pensant qu'il était en danger. Sa maison était vide sans aucune trace de lutte. C'est là que j'ai compris.

Je l'ai poursuivi dans les rues pour lui faire payer sa trahison. Il s'est retourné et à crié « Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sirius ? ». Ensuite je l'ai tué. » dit-il le regard de plus en plus sombre.

« Les gens ont pensé que j'étais le gardien du secret de tes parents.

Jamais je n'aurais pu trahir mes amis Harry. Jamais » hurla-t-il presque le regard rempli de rage.

Harry le regardait, il savait qu'il disait vrai. Seulement c'était difficile à entendre pour lui.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant que ses parents avaient pu faire suffisamment confiance à un homme pour leur confier leurs vies, pour au final être trahi...

« Merci » dit simplement Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Pour avoir donné ta vie pour mes parents. »

Les larmes de Sirius montèrent sans même qu'il ne les sente. Bon sang ! James aurait bien rigoler en le voyant ainsi.

Harry décida de changer de sujet. Il avait d'autres questions mais c'était trop pour lui maintenant.

« J'aimerais revoir mes parents et je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour cela mais j'ai besoin de ton aide » dit le jeune sorcier en essuyant les larmes de ses joues.


	4. Chapitre 4 Préparation

Hey tout le monde !

**Réponses**

black tiger » L'histoire se déroule juste après la première année de Harry, Sirius n'a donc pas revu Peter ni même d'image de lui, il pense donc toujours l'avoir tué et Harry n'a aucune raison de penser le contraire. Peter aura peut être un rôle à jouer dans la fin de l'histoire *chuttttt* x) Merci beaucoup de suivre l'histoire :)

Odchan » C'est adorable, merci énormément :D Je réponds à ta question dans ce chapitre alors je vais pas te le spoiler maintenant * je suis cruelle mais quand même x) * Je n'arrêterai pas ma fiction, j'aime trop écrire pour cela et voir que mon histoire peut intéressée des lecteurs me donne juste envie de continuer et d'écrire de nouvelles histoires :)

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent la fiction, la lisent, la commentent, l'aiment bref je vous aime tous *.* [Bienvenue dans mon petit monde de bisounours].

Les droits de cette histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture ❤

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Préparation

« J'imagine que tu connais les dangers ? » demanda Sirius un sourcil relevé.

« Pas vraiment. Ils en parlent peu dans les livres, c'est pour ça que je te demande ton aide » répondit Harry.

« Hum... Je vois. Je vais être honnête, je n'ai jamais fait appel à cette magie là. Même moi, je trouve ça... Dingue et dangereux » pouffa Sirius.

« Je sais mais j'ai besoin de les revoir » dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Sirius poussa un long soupir. Il regarda le visage de son filleul se fermait. Bien sûr, lui aussi voulait revoir ses amis mais il y avait tellement de risque. Harry ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

« Je te suis » dit simplement Sirius.

Harry releva la tête, prêt à sauter de joie, ses yeux remplis de bonheur.

« D'accord alors, dis moi ce que tu sais là-dessus » dit Harry.

« Pas grand chose pour être honnête. J'ai entendu dire il y a quelques années qu'une sorcière avait remonté le temps. Elle s'était alors vu dans le passé et prise de peur avait tué son futur.

Revenir dans le passé est quelque chose de dangereux. Il ne faut rien faire ou dire qui pourrait modifier le futur même si on serait tenter de le faire. » dit Sirius, pensif.

« Mon but n'est pas de modifier le futur, je veux simplement les connaître. »

« Mais comment revenir dans le passé ? Nous n'avons pas de retourneur de temps. Et je refuse de me rendre au ministère même pour une simple visite de courtoisie. »

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent. Ça il pouvait le faire.

« Je me suis entraîné. Pour l'instant je ne suis jamais remonté aussi loin que la journée précédente mais je pense pouvoir y arriver. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandir de stupéfaction.

« Tu...Tu peux remonter le temps ? »

« Oui, il suffit d'être doué en potion. » répondit Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

Sirius chercha dans sa mémoire mais non. Jamais il n'avait entendu qu'un sorcier pouvait remonter le temps. Même Voldemort en était incapable.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la nuit où ses amis avaient été tués. Du moins il n'y avait pas pensé comme les autres. Pour lui, c'était simplement le soir où ses meilleurs amis avaient perdu la vie après avoir été trahi. Pour les autres, c'était la nuit où le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu. Harry n'avait en théorie pas de pouvoir à ce moment, pourtant, il avait survécu là où ses parents avaient disparu.

« Je devrais en parler à Dumbledore » pensa-t-il.

« Tu as parlé de ton projet à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? » questionna Sirius.

« Non » répondit simplement Harry.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura Sirius, j'imagine que Dumbledore n'aurait pas toléré ça. » continua-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Il aurait voulu en parler avec Dumbledore mais Harry lui faisait confiance et il n'allait pas le trahir. « Et puis depuis quand je me soucie des règlements » se dit-il en repensant à toutes ses années à Poudlard.

Harry regarda la lutte intérieure de son parrain en silence. Il savait qu'il y avait des risques mais le but en valait la peine. Si Sirius ne voulait pas, il le comprendrait parfaitement. Il irait seul.

« Très bien, allons me voir plus beau que je ne l'ai jamais été » dit Sirius hilare.

**« Bon sang ! » s'énerva Harry en secouant son chaudron vide.**

Voilà une semaine maintenant qu'il avait quitté la maison de Sirius. Ils avaient soigneusement préparé leur plan. Harry devait préparer toutes les potions qui leur permettraient de se sortir de situations délicates quant à Sirius... Disons qu'il se contentait de ne pas se faire attraper. Ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal.

Harry avait décidé de revenir chez son oncle et sa tante le soir même. Il avait été absent une journée, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec un simple « J'ai été aux toilettes pendant la nuit et je me suis perdu », non, il allait le payer.

Une chose lui été venu à l'esprit lorsqu'il marchait en direction de la maison. Et si son oncle avait averti Dumbledore de son absence ?

Il pouvait facilement cacher la vérité à sa famille mais au vieille homme... L'angoisse commença à former une boule dans son estomac. Il avança dans l'allée entouré par la nuit noire.

Il frappa à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, la tante Pétunia était apparue dans le cadre de la porte ses grands yeux écarquillés.

Elle s'était décalée sans un mot pour laisser entrer Harry. Il pénétra dans la maison tête baissée, il savait que le pire était à venir.

« TOI ! » avait hurlé une énorme voix.

Harry avait sursauté, le pire allait arriver.

« JE PEUX SAVOIR OU TU ETAIS ?! » avait continué l'oncle Vernon sur le même ton.

« Je... Heu... Disons que... C'était » avait balbutié Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

« TU N'ES QU'UN DELINQUANT TOTALEMENT INGRAT, APRES TOUT CE QUE NOUS AVONS FAIT POUR TOI VOILA COMMENT NOUS SOMMES REMERCIES, TU PARS SANS MËME UN MOT. »

« Au fond, ce n'est que sa façon de me dire je t'aime » avait pensé Harry.

« MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE SANS MANGER, DEMAIN JE M'OCCUPERAI DE TOI » fini par hurler l'oncle Vernon.

Le jeune homme avait monté les escaliers comme le soir précédent.

L'oncle Vernon n'avait pas contacté le professeur Dumbledore, c'était le plus important pour Harry. Il avait bien été puni, du moins, il avait continué à faire les tâches ménagères habituelles sous la surveillance de sa tante. La table n'était « jamais assez brillante », le jardin « jamais assez bien tondu » et le sol « jamais assez propre » mais il ne disait rien, ne pensant qu'à l'instant où il reverrait ses parents.

Il faisait ses corvées de huit heure du matin à vingt heure le soir. Ce qui embêtait le plus Harry c'était le peu de temps qu'il pouvait consacrer à ses potions. Il passait parfois des nuits entières à chercher et ajouter les ingrédients dans ses chaudrons. Sans compter qu'il avait du revenir à Poudlard pour « emprunter » des livres. Il avait bien demander à Sirius de le faire mais « Avec moi, tu retournerais dans le passé avec des ailes de phénix » alors il n'avait pas plus insisté.

Le lendemain de son retour chez son oncle et sa tante, la nouvelle était tombée. Un prisonnier s'était échappé d'une des prisons les mieux gardée du Royaume-Uni, un prisonnier extrêmement dangereux probablement armé du nom de Sirius Black.

La tante Pétunia ne cessait de rester le nez collé à la fenêtre pour tenter de l'apercevoir et l'oncle Vernon avait barricadé les portes. Mesures totalement inutiles mais cela lui permettait de sortir sa merveilleuse boite à outils et de montrer à Dudley l'art de planter un clou.

Et Harry supportait ça, il ne sortait plus de la maison, ses corvées auraient pu en être la cause principale seulement il avait constaté devant la maison un étrange manège depuis que la fuite de Sirius avait été communiquée. Deux hommes étaient postés devant la maison de l'autre côté de la rue en permanence, discutant ou lisant les journaux. Cela aurait pu passer inaperçu si l'un n'avait pas une robe verte et rose et l'autre un chapeau plus grand que lui.

Il savait à cause de quoi ou plutôt de qui il était surveillé mais il hésitait. Était-ce parce que Sirius était soit disant dangereux et donc Harry avait besoin d'une « garde rapprochée » ? Ou alors ils se doutaient que Harry l'avait aidé à s'échapper et surveillaient tout contact que le jeune homme pouvait avoir ?

Si ils avaient eu des doutes sur sa complicité avec Sirius, le ministère serait sûrement venu le questionner... Oui, il préférait penser cela.

**Il continua à secouer son chaudron vide.**

« Un ongle de griffon... Quatre crochets de serpent... Deux gousses de snargalouf » récita Harry en relisant la page de son livre.

Ongle de griffon ? Il avait oublié cet ingrédient. Le jeune garçon laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? La fatigue probablement, le réveil indiquait trois heure du matin.

Vu de haut la pièce ressemblait plus à une serre qu'à la chambre d'un garçon de douze ans. Des plantes étaient éparpillées un peu partout, certaines montraient leurs dents dès lors qu'on les approchait d'autres étaient plus calmes et se contentaient de ronronner comme des chats. Des dizaines de bocaux contenants différents ingrédients étaient posés sur le bureau. Des chaudrons étaient entreposés au milieu de la pièce, contenant des liquides de toutes couleurs et crépitants joyeusement.

« Bon, reprends toi Harry » se dit-il à lui-même.

Il se releva, pris les bocaux contenants les ingrédients pour sa potion sur son bureau et se rassit devant son chaudron. Maintenant il savait que mélanger des crochets de serpent et du snargalouf faisait tout disparaître.

Ce n'était pas le pire résultat qu'il avait obtenu en ratant une potion. Deux jours plus tôt son sourcil droit avait disparu après l'explosion de sa potion de régénération sanguine, il avait du le refaire apparaître avec l'aide de sa baguette.

Harry était d'autant plus énervé après lui même que son stock d'ingrédients était limité. Il avait du parcourir tout le pays pour les trouver. Il avait pris quelques fioles dans le placard de Rogue à Poudlard lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour le reste, il avait essayé de se débrouiller tout seul.

Il mit ses gants en peau de dragon et attrapa une snargalouf sous le regard amusé de Hedwige.

« Inutile de me regarder ainsi, je sais ce que je fais... En théorie » dit-il à sa chouette.

La plante commença à déployer ses longues tentacules remplies d'épines pour se défendre. Harry retira le plus rapidement possible l'une des gousses vertes qu'elle protégeait, ses longues tiges se figèrent. Il put alors récolter toutes les gousses dont il avait besoin sans risquer de se faire arracher le bras.

Une heure plus tard une fois sa potion finie, Harry décida de se coucher ou plutôt son corps lui criait de le faire. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit instantanément suivit de près par Hedwige, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se reposer.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard sous les hurlements de tante Pétunia derrière la porte. Il se leva les yeux à peine ouverts, s'habilla sans même regarder ses vêtements et descendit les escaliers en traînant des pieds.

« Tiens toi correctement » lança la tante Pétunia en le regardant.

« Plus que trois jours à tenir, plus que trois jours» murmura Harry pour ne pas être entendu.

Harry avait reçu une lettre de Sirius deux jours plus tôt lui proposant de passer le temps restant avant leur voyage chez lui. Il avait accepté avec plaisir, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à son oncle. L'oncle Vernon était assis devant la télévision, son énorme corps recouvrant entièrement le fauteuil. Harry s'approcha, raclant sa gorge pour signaler sa présence.

« Hum » grogna l'oncle Vernon, ce qui signifiait littéralement « oui ».

« Je pars dans trois jours pour le reste des vacances, je voulais simplement te prévenir » dit Harry.

« On peut savoir où tu vas » répondit l'oncle Vernon en rigolant.

« Chez un ami de mes parents »

« Tes parents n'avaient pas d'amis » dit-il sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

Harry se retint de sortir toutes les répliques qui lui venaient en bouche. Il tourna les talons, prit un bol et une boite de céréale avant de s'installer à table.

Il vit la tante Pétunia monter l'escalier, probablement pour aller réveiller Dudley. Harry se dépêcha de finir son bol ne voulant pas assister aux caprices de son cousin dès le matin.

Il sortit dans le jardin pour continuer de tailler la haie sous le regard des deux sorciers qui ne semblaient pas avoir bougé depuis une semaine, toujours habillé de la même manière. Harry se demanda si ils dormaient suffisamment, il eut une pointe d'inquiétude pour eux. Même si ils voulaient le surveiller ou le protéger, tout cela était inutile, Sirius était loin d'être le monstre que tous les journaux affichaient en couverture. Si seulement les gens pouvaient connaître la vérité. Il n'avait pas eu de procès. Peut être qu'il pourrait en avoir un maintenant ?

Il s'occuperait de ce problème à leur retour pour le moment, seul le voyage comptait. Il était tellement proche de connaître enfin ses parents qu'il en avait presque le vertige.

Après avoir parlé avec Sirius, ils avaient décidé de revenir lors de la cinquième année à Poudlard, qui était selon lui « la meilleure année ». Il avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi lui promettant simplement qu'il allait s'amuser.

Harry passa le reste de la matinée à tailler cette haie. Il ne rentra pas pour déjeuner préférant rester allonger derrière un buisson, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Il s'assoupit quelques heures et fut réveiller par des coups de langue sur son visage. Harry se releva en sursaut et regarda l'énorme chien noir assit face à lui.

Le gros chien tourna la tête, amusé et frappa sa truffe contre l'épaule de Harry.


End file.
